Wicked Games
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: While working to restore the balance in the supernatural world, Bonnie Bennett finds herself caught in middle of a war between the Salvatore's and the Mikaelson's. Bonnie/Stefan/Damon, Bonnie/Klaus/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**Hotel Le Palais, the Royal Suite - Prague, Czech Republic **

After more than a millennium on this earth, Klaus Mikaelson has yet to grow tired of living in the lap of luxury. He'd chosen the hotel carefully, picking the most expensive suite in the place because of the vast number of amenities he and his suitemates would receive. He may be in Prague on official business, but when it comes to his playtime, he needs to be as comfortable as possible. He also likes to have as much fun as possible which is why he makes a point of visiting the finest museums, theaters, and restaurants whenever he spends a significant time in a new city.

Tonight instead of going sightseeing, he'd chosen to stay in for something even more pleasurable for him. Sex with one Bonnie Bennett.

He lies back against the cream colored Egyptian sheets as said woman sinks down on his cock for what has to be the third time tonight and kisses his neck. From the moment she returned to their suite after finishing with her magical obligations, he had taken her on the nearest flat service before moving to the bedroom. Normally he would have frowned upon being so coarse with her, but it had been days since he'd last been with her and he'd needed her in bad way.

Bonnie obviously hadn't minded and still doesn't if the way she's grinding her hips into his is any indication. He takes one of his hands and moves it from her hip to the small of her back. His fingers gently stroke her there and not for the first time he marvels at how soft her skin is. He moans when Bonnie rolls her hips and clenches around him. He grabs her hips again when Bonnie suddenly moves into a sitting position, not caring when the sheet slips down her back to pool at his legs.

Bonnie meets his eyes as she rides him, smirking at the look of lust in his eyes when she starts to fondle her breasts. She loves to entice him this way because it always ramps up the heat between them.

A low growl falls from Klaus' lips as he once again finds himself captivated by the enchantress above him. Her green eyes bore into his and he feels his cock harden when she works her hips in a figure eight rhythm. She knows just how to arouse him, to bring him to his knees. A year ago, admitting that to himself would have been difficult for him, but now it only makes him more determined to fuck her into exhaustion.

"Ooh." Bonnie gasps as Klaus' hands seemingly move everywhere at once. She feels them at the curve of her spine, at her neck, the top of her butt, and finally her breasts before he sits up as well and captures her lips in a demanding kiss. She feels a prick of pain when he bites at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. She moans as her mouth opens and he slips his tongue into her mouth, their breaths mingling together.

Wanting her to move faster, Klaus grabs her hips and starts to drag her up and down on his cock. Her pussy clenches around him, growing tighter and tighter with every rise of her hips. Bonnie's arms wrap around his neck as she is pushed closer to her climax. Within seconds, she's screaming out her delight as she comes, her walls fluttering around him.

Before she has a chance to come down from her high, Klaus quickly flips her onto her back, not once slowing down his thrusts. She moans when he presses his lips to her breasts, sucking and licking at them greedily. In response she spreads her legs wider, hoping that he takes the hint and pushes deeper inside of her.

He does take the hint and Bonnie lets out another moan when he pulls her legs further apart and rams his cock as deeply inside of her as he can. The bed squeaks as he slams into her, his movements making their rhythm more frantic and much like before she's erupting, taking him with her.

Bonnie opens her eyes with a gasp when Klaus instead of pulling out of her like she had been expecting Klaus hardens inside of her, clearly ready to go again.

"No need to look so surprised, Love. I'm an Original, fast recovery time comes with the territory." Klaus says with smile, allowing the half-truth to come out of his mouth. Although it's certainly true that he has a fast recovery time, he's come to find that it's only with Bonnie that his sex drive is so high. Before her he'd have gotten off with whoever he'd chosen as bed partner and then left to tend to some business, but now he finds himself spending entire nights trying to get his fill of her.

He never does and as more time passes, he gets the feeling he never will.

Klaus grunts when hands that had once been used to throw him into a wall, grip his ass in an attempt to get him to move. Unable to anything but please her, he starts to thrust, the muscles in his ass flexing with every plunge inside of her.

The two get so lost in each other, that neither hears the bedroom door open and close, nor are they aware of the presence of a third person. Dark eyes watch Klaus slow his pace as Bonnie mewls about how good he feels inside of her. Her hair is spread out around the bed, almost like a halo and her eyes are closed as though she is savoring the moment.

Normally even in the midst of sex, Klaus can sense the presence of another, but tonight his focus is on the pleasure he feels as his cock moves in and out of Bonnie's wet heat.

"I see you've started without me." A familiar voice suddenly breaks into their passionate tryst.

Klaus and Bonnie glance across the room to find Elijah watching them with a look of arousal in his eyes. Naturally he's clad in a well-tailored suit, a navy-colored one that has been matched with a light blue tie. To most he would look like a stuffy businessman, but both know that Elijah is anything but stuffy.

Bonnie moans, her walls clenching around Klaus' cock as she soaks in Elijah's presence. His dark hair is styled to perfection, his face is as handsome as always, and she knows firsthand how amazing his body is underneath the suit. Her eyes move to the bulge in his pants and she feels anticipation flow through her body.

Klaus for his part is just as aroused, finding the idea of sharing Bonnie exciting. When they first started working with the witch neither intended on bedding her, but the more time they spent with her the more attracted to her they found themselves. Their first instinct had been to compete for her affections, but after what happened with Tatia neither wanted to go through that again. So they decided to seduce her together instead and now here they were a year later, happily sharing the same woman.

Elijah grins wickedly when he sees the arousal in Bonnie's eyes. He'd just been returning from his business meeting when he smelled her arousal in the air. Stepping further into the suite allowed him to hear her moans pleasure and his brother's grunts and he'd been unable to do anything but go to them. The sight of them in bed sent the blood rushing to his cock and that's when he decided to speak, having decided that rather than be spectator he would prefer to be a participant.

"Sorry mate…"Klaus grins and makes a show of working his hips back and forth as he looks him in the eye "…waiting was definitely not an option." And it wasn't, when it comes to sex with Bonnie, Klaus has have as much of her as possible.

Elijah nods, knowing from experience exactly how his brother feels. "Well I suppose the only thing I can do now is catch up." He says before he begins to strip out of his suit. Once he's undressed he walks over to the bed and climbs in. His cock juts up toward the ceiling, excited at the thought of having Bonnie once again.

Already aware of what Elijah wants, Klaus rolls onto his back and spreads his legs to accommodate his brother while Bonnie raises her ass into the air. Elijah crawls toward them on his knees and is not surprised when Klaus hands him a bottle of lube to prepare Bonnie for anal penetration.

Bonnie feels the anticipation flood her body when she feels the cool liquid dribble between her ass cheeks. To stave it off some, she presses her lips to Klaus', sliding her tongue into his mouth. In turn Klaus holds her in place as Elijah spreads the lube.

Elijah slips a finger into her ass, growling when she tightens around it. The feel of his finger penetrating her causes Bonnie to clamp down around Klaus' cock and she quickly realizes she wants Elijah's cock inside of her.

Right Now.

"Don't worry; I plan on giving it to you right now." Elijah says as he pulls his finger away from her and presses the head of cock against her opening. Slowly he pushes inside of her, holding one hand at her back as the other grips her hip.

Finally he bottoms out in her and Bonnie feels her arousal rise to new heights, turned on at the feel of having two hard cocks inside of her. Neither brother moves, both choosing to the savor the moment and after a while Bonnie grows impatient.

"I need you both to start moving."She says as she clenches her muscles around both men.

She hears a grunt and then Klaus starts to move, so slowly that at first she wonders if he's moving at all. She's about to yell at him to speed up, when he does so himself. She lets out another moan when Elijah starts to move behind her. She pants as the two men move inside of her, alternating their strokes.

"You feel amazing, love." Klaus says into her ear as she squeezes his cock like a fist.

"She does, doesn't she?" Elijah says as he thrusts in and out of her, his pace still slow

"Then move faster!" She snarls slightly frustrated when she tries to move, but finds that she's so crammed between them that she can barely wiggle her hips.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Love." Klaus speaks into her ear. "You see we're in charge now…"

"…So we'll only move when we decide it's necessary." Elijah speaks into her other ear.

Both men draw out their thrusts, moving in and out of her at slow pace that serves to raise her arousal to an almost an unbearable state. She tries to concentrate on each cock moving inside of her, but finds that she is unable to distinguish between them. She's not surprised; it makes sense that after more than a thousand years as brothers that they would work so well together.

Yet despite how well they work together at sharing control, she wants to be the one in control. That's why she grips Klaus' shoulder with one hand and uses the other to reach behind her to grab Elijah's hip. She's rewarded for her effort when Elijah levels a hard thrust forward and Klaus groans into her ear.

Still it's not enough for her so the next time Klaus thrusts inside of her, she moves into it, making it so Elijah has to scramble to stay with her. Her mouth curves into a wicked smile when she does the same thing to Elijah and forces Klaus to scramble to keep himself inside of her.

"Now I'm the one in control." She lets out a laugh. She only has to make a few tiny motions and both men have to do what she wants.

Klaus and Elijah meet each other's gazes and shake their heads in amusement. Leave it to their witch to take control in a way that leaves them with no other choice, but to follow. They both move their hips faster, growling in unison as they move their hard cocks in and out of her. Sweat starts to form and soon they are all coated with a light sheen.

The three move together, their moans, pants, and groans filling the room. They have no idea how much time passes, but when Bonnie licks at Klaus neck and bites down, Klaus cock swells and he starts to move his hips faster.

Elijah groans when he feels Bonnie tighten around him and he starts to move faster as well. Soon they are both going at their own pace, moving in and out of Bonnie with unpredictable rhythms.

Klaus is the first to come, flooding Bonnie's womb with a long stream of come. The feel of him, trigger's Bonnie's orgasm and within seconds she's screaming out her pleasure. Her orgasm is extended when Elijah thrusts into her one last time before he too reaches his peak. Much like his brother he fills her with his come, his cock pulsating as she milks him dry.

Eventually both men pull out of her and Bonnie collapses to the bed, completely spent. She opens her eyes and looks back and forth between the men on either side of her, surprised to find both men already hard. Normally this would excite her, but having spent hours with Klaus before their threesome, she's not sure she's up for it. She is just about to tell them that when Elijah stops her with a kiss.

"I know you're tired sweetheart," He says as he pulls away. "Allow us to take care of you."

"You won't have to lift a finger." Klaus turns her head back to him and kisses her as well.

She gasps when both men kiss at her neck before moving on. As Elijah kisses at her shoulders, Klaus makes a point of kissing her collarbone. When he takes a breast into her mouth, Elijah leans over her and sucks on the other one. They only stop their ministrations when her nipples harden in their mouths.

A gasp spills from her mouth, when she feels Elijah's mouth on her lower back while Klaus presses kisses to her lower stomach. It is at that moment that she realizes what they have planned and she feels her body twitch in anticipation to feel their mouths against her most intimate places.

She doesn't have to wait long. The exact moment Klaus latches onto her pussy, Elijah slips his tongue his tongue between her butt cheeks, licking up his come residue from before.

As both men lick and suck at her, all Bonnie can think is that it feels great to be worshiped like this.

* * *

The next morning Elijah wakes up to find he's alone in bed. He frowns since that definitely wasn't the case last night. He and Klaus continued pleasuring Bonnie over and over until they'd grown tired themselves and fallen asleep.

He knows Klaus isn't home because he had an early meeting with the alpha of the largest werewolf pack in town. Based on how resistant the alpha had been to meet with his brother, Elijah has a feeling that meeting will end with the alpha dead.

Not really wanting to think about that, he decides to listen for Bonnie and is happy when he hears the sound of the showering running. He glances down at his morning erection and makes the decision to join her. As good as last night was with the three of them, he wants his turn to be alone time with her.

He enters the large marble bathroom and walks across the heated floor, smiling when he sees Bonnie's silhouette in the glass shower stall. He watches intently as she lathers her body with body wash, the soaps sliding down her body in a way that makes his cock jut out. He grabs onto it, stroking it a few times before letting go and sliding the shower door open.

Immediately he wraps his arms around her from behind and pulls her against him.

"Mmh, I was wondering when you were going to join me." Bonnie sighs happily as he kisses her neck.

"You've actually been waiting for me?" Elijah spins her around to face him, his eyes wide with surprise. After last night, he figured he would have to do some coaxing to get her in the mood once again.

"What does this tell you?" She grabs his hand places it between her legs.

He groans when he feels her arousal drip onto his fingers. Suddenly the need to feel that arousal on his cock overtakes him.

Bonnie's eyes fly open in shock when her back softly hits the tiled wall of the shower. She starts to open her mouth, when Elijah claims her lips in passionate kiss. She grips at his shoulders when he grabs her thighs and lifts her up. Her legs instantly wrap around his waist and they both let out relieved groans as he pushes inside of her.

Elijah lets out a sigh of relief as he savors the feeling of her being impaled on his shaft. "Make sure to keep your eyes open." He whispers against her lips as he thrusts as deeply inside of her as he possibly can.

She nods and her grip on his shoulders becomes tighter, enough to leave welts on his skin. Though they both know they'll be healed by the time they leave the shower, it doesn't stop Elijah from growing so aroused that his thrusts inside her become rougher and more unpredictable.

"Elijah, don't stop." Bonnie pants as their hips slam together hurriedly.

"Never." Elijah bites her bottom lip and continues pressing her into the wall. Soon he's unable to hold back and he slams into her.

Bonnie tenses as she explodes around him, her walls clamping down tightly on him. The feel of her arousal dripping onto his shaft, sends Elijah hurtling toward his own climax. He roars as he shoots wave after wave of his come into her.

Once they come down from their peaks, Elijah pulls out of Bonnie and places her on her feet. Their eyes meet and it's clear that they are sill aroused, but they both ignore it in favor of properly showering. Once they are finished they each grab a towel and step out of the shower.

As Elijah watches her dry herself, he decides that he wants to spend the entire day with her. He pastes his most charming grin on his face and pulls her into his arms.

"What do you want?" After spending so much time with him, Bonnie knows right away when he wants something from her. He and Klaus both get a certain look in their eyes when they are trying to get their way.

"Nothing too demanding." He smiles down at her. "Since my brother will be out most of the day, I think we should spend the day together."

"As tempting as that sounds I can't." She says as she steps away from him and walks into the bedroom.

"Why not?" He follows after her, making sure to mask his disappointment. Since they arrived in Prague two weeks ago, they have both been so busy that they haven't really gotten to spend much time together.

"I have some business I need to take care of with the Brodsky coven." As she says this she heads over to the closet and pulls out a dress to wear.

"Why don't I go with you? Be your escort for the day." He suggests as she slips on her dress.

"You're so eager to spend time with me that you would actually spend the day with a bunch of witches?" Bonnie gives him a skeptical look. Most people of Elijah's background would balk at being in a room people that are normally natural enemies.

"I wouldn't say I'm eager. Our work together is important and I thought it would best if I attended this meeting to make sure everything goes according to plan. "

Bonnie rolls her eyes at his blatant denial. He and Klaus rarely get involved with her dealings with other witches. So she knows that he's full of shit. Still since she actually would actually enjoy having Elijah's company she decides to let him off the hook.

"Alright you can come with me. Lucky for you this particular coven isn't adverse to vampires. Just hurry up or I will leave without you." She places her hands on her hips as she glances at a towel-clad Elijah.

Elijah nods and heads to his own bedroom to get dressed, a bounce in his step.

* * *

A few days later, when Bonnie steps inside their suite she's greeted by a waiter. Not an unusual occurrence in this particular hotel, but they've yet to use that particular service since they have been here.

"Good evening Miss. " The waiter smiles as she walks further inside. "Your have been invited to have dinner out on the balcony by Mr. Mikaelson."

"Which Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Both."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow in surprise, but still nods and heads to the balcony. Once she gets out there, she is surprised to find Elijah and Klaus dressed up. Of course she's used to seeing Elijah dressed up, but Klaus usually only does so when it's important.

Both men stand up straight when they see her and she has to suppress a smirk. While both men like to pretend they don't care about her, but Bonnie knows better. Even before they started their sexual relationship, they treated her with the respect that they rarely grant most others.

"You look magnificent, Love." Klaus is the first to greet her, pressing his lips to hers in soft kiss. Although he wants nothing more than to deepen it, he knows it is not the time. Instead he pulls away and allows Elijah his turn.

"You certainly do." Elijah agrees before pressing a kiss to her lips as well. He pulls away and gestures toward the table. "Please have a seat." He smiles as he pulls out her chair.

"So is there a particular reason for all this?" She asks as she takes a seat at the table. Before she can do it herself, Klaus carefully pushes her toward the table. Once seated she glances at the plate in front of her takes in the rack of lamb, rosemary potatoes and her favorite red wine.

The fact that they went made a point of choosing one of her favorite tells her that they are up to something. She's no stranger to having dinner with them, but they generally prefer to eat out in the most expensive places.

"We won't be in Prague much longer; we thought it would be nice for all of us to have dinner together." Klaus replies as he picks up his fork. "Now, please eat up before it gets cold."

An hour later, they have finished with their meal and after having such a nice time without Elijah and Klaus getting into an argument, Bonnie knows for sure that something is going on with both of them.

Her suspicions are confirmed when two small boxes appear in front of her. "What's this?"

"Tokens of our affection." Elijah winks and leans forward in his seat.

Bonnie opens them one by one and her eyes narrow when she sees it's a pair of expensive diamond earrings and emerald encrusted necklace. Based on past gifts given to her, she knows that the earrings are from Elijah while the necklace is from Klaus. It's not the first time she's gotten such expensive gifts from them and it won't be the last

"So what do you think of them?" Klaus asks when Bonnie stays quiet for too long.

"They're beautiful, but I think we all know why you both doing this. You're upset about my upcoming trip to Mystic Falls." She looks up at them knowingly. Whenever it comes time for her to go see Stefan and Damon, they always shower her with gifts.

"You never were one to beat around the bush, so we won't either." Klaus says before he exchanges a glance with Elijah. "Neither of us is happy about you spending so much time with those brutes." He says referring to the Salvatore brothers.

"At one point in time, you were trying you hardest to get one of those so-called brutes back in your life." She remembers all too well the lengths that Klaus had gone to try to sway Stefan to his side.

"Yes, but that was before I realized Stefan was unworthy. Now the only thing I want is for him and his brother to be destroyed and their territory to be mine." His eyes grow cold as he thinks of the battle they are currently in the midst of.

"I know that…hence the reason for my trip in the first place. You told me to do whatever it took to get information on them. To do whatever it took to make sure they continue trusting me and that's what I've been doing." She takes a sip of her wine. "Besides it's not like you two don't have your own playmates when I'm not around." She points out with a smug smile, picking up on what they are really saying.

Klaus and Elijah both frown, hating that she has a point. When they first started sleeping with her, they still took other women to their beds, but now they only do so when Bonnie is away from them. Still it doesn't mean they have to like her climbing into the beds of their enemy.

The two originals' eyes meet and they share a smile. Perhaps they should spend the rest of their time in Prague showing Bonnie just how much she means to them.

* * *

**A/N - This won't be very long. 3 or 4 chapters at the most. The next chapter will focus on Bonnie's relationship with Salvatores and we'll also get a look a look into Bonnie's background and motivations.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later…**

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – Mystic Falls, Virginia**

It's been months since she was last in Mystic Falls, but it still feels like home to Bonnie. She supposes it's because she grew up here and there are some good memories associated with it. After arriving in town she made a brief trip to her old place to make sure everything was still in order. Once she was sure all was well, she was on her way to the boardinghouse where she spends most of her time.

She doesn't bother getting out her key since they never keep the door locked. The moment Bonnie steps inside, she hears the sounds of balls clanking together indicating that they are playing pool in one of their game rooms. She grins to herself as she takes off her coat and gloves, knowing how competitive they can get. She's not at all ashamed to admit that she's missed them.

From the game room, both brothers immediately stiffen and rush out of the room, sensing Bonnie's presence right away. A smile appears on both men's faces when they spot the woman they love standing in the entry way. She looks amazing. She's wearing a black off the shoulder sweater dress with black knee high boots, the heels giving her a bit more height. Her hair is longer than it had been when they last saw her and they both have the urge to run their fingers through it.

Bonnie barely manages to take two steps before she is enveloped in Stefan's arms and he's kissing her like he's going off to war.

"I take it you missed me." Bonnie chuckles against Stefan's mouth as he holds her in his arms.

"I did," Stefan nods before pressing another kiss to her mouth.

"He's not the only one." Damon says from behind them.

Bonnie pulls back from Stefan and turns to face the dark-haired Salvatore. She's not surprised when he pulls her into his arms and kisses her just as passionately as Stefan had a few moments ago. He pulls back after a while and Bonnie steps away from him to look around. From what she can see not much has changed since the last time she was here.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

Stefan grabs her arm and spins her around. "We'll get to that, but first we're going to show you just how much we missed you." The look in his eyes causes her panties to drip with arousal.

"You've been away from us for too long." Damon says as he closes in on her from behind.

Bonnie moans happily when she's suddenly trapped between two hard bodies. Both men simultaneously latch onto her throat, Damon kisses his way down nape of her neck while Stefan finds an old bite mark and lightly nips at it.

Both men grunt when Bonnie uses one hand to wrap her hand around Stefan's denim-covered erection while she uses the other to reach behind her and pull Damon's hips against hers so she can feel his hard bulge against her ass.

In response, Stefan pulls away from her neck and cups her cheek, his eyes dark with want. Behind her, Damon cups one of her breasts, making her moan. Another hand, this time Stefan's palms her other breast and her moans grow louder. They caress her at different paces bringing her pleasure most could only dream of.

She feels Damon's other hand at her knee before he lifts it up to wrap around Stefan's waist. The fact that they work together like this always makes her hot. She loves that despite their history, they don't feel the need to compete for her attention, instead deciding to work together.

A gasp spills from her lips when she feels Damon's hand slide up her thigh, inching closer and closer to her core. She growls slightly when he pulls back and cups her ass instead.

Damon smirks at her frustration, happy that she is feeling just a taste of what he and Stefan have been feeling. When she turns to glare at him, he pulls her in for passionate kiss. Meanwhile Stefan moves his hand up her thigh; the same way Damon had only minutes before, but unlike his brother Stefan keeps going, plunging two of his fingers into her wet heat.

"Oh, that feels so good!" Bonnie whimpers against Damon's lips.

In response, Damon grabs her breast squeezing them firmly and that's when she loses control. Pulling away from his mouth, "Both of you…upstairs,"

Neither disagrees. She has no idea how, but somehow they manage to get upstairs without breaking apart. She decides she doesn't care once they get inside the room she uses, instead moving to pull off her shirt. Her hands are pushed away and Damon works on her shirt while Stefan unzips her skirt. Within seconds she's naked and her clothes are all thrown across the room.

Bonnie lets out a squeal when Stefan lifts her over his shoulder and carries her across the room before dropping her down on the bed.

"You two are very eager," Bonnie smirks even as she pulls Stefan down onto the mattress next to her.

"We've been looking forward to this for months." Stefan says as he hurriedly takes his own clothes off. Every so often, he has to pause when Bonnie presses kisses to his neck and chest.

As this is going on, Damon slips out of his jeans. Once he's naked he moves to Bonnie's other side, trapping her under his body.

"You have one last chance to get out of this," Damon growls in her ear, smirking when a few goose bumps appear.

"Maybe I don't want to get out of this," Bonnie says as she eyes him up and down.

"Good," He grins only end up surprised when Bonnie straddles him and pins his wrists above his head.

"But maybe _you_ should think about getting out of this because I plan to keep both of you very busy" she briefly glances at Stefan before thrusting down on Damon, moaning as he pushes deep inside of her.

"Fuck!" Damon snarls as he marvels at how hot and wet she feels around his cock.

Bonnie moans herself as she moves up and down on him. Her works her hips and clenches her inner muscles in a way that she knows will drive him crazy.

"Bonnie!" he grunts as his eyes roll in the back of his head. Being inside Bonnie is just that good, but he wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if he didn't give her bit of a hard time. "I always I knew that your dislike of me was only a cover…that you really wanted to throw me down and ride me."

She rolls her eyes at his cocky words and starts to ride him at a slower pace. She becomes so focused on the way Damon feels moving inside of her that she jolts slightly when Stefan suddenly presses his body against her back. After a few seconds she melts against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

Stefan inhales Bonnie's scent, trying to retain as much of it possible before he licks her neck. He moves one of his hands to her back, slowly moving it down her spine and along her ass until he's circling her rear hole.

She gasps when he slips a lubricated finger inside of her and she feels her excitement grow at the thought of having both men take her at the same time. "Stefan!" she moans when he pushes deeper into her.

Stefan smiles when he slips another finger inside of her and tightens around his fingers. He can't wait until it is cock being squeezed.

The feel of Stefan's fingers moving in and out of her rear feels so good that Bonnie starts riding Damon in a faster and rougher rhythm.

Damon grips her hips and helps her move up and down, growling as he goes deeper inside of her. "That's it, take it!"

She lets out a loud moan as Damon pushes deeper into her womb and Stefan pushes a third finger into her. It feels so good and she's more than ready to feel both men.

Reading her mind, Stefan pulls his fingers out of her and replaces it with his cock pushing into her slowly. As he inches into her, she stops riding Damon and rests her hands against his chest, not wanting to continue until both men are fully inside her. The moment Stefan gets to the hilt, he and Damon immediately start moving.

It's been so long since they've had Bonnie this way and neither has the strength to pretend that they haven't missed this.

Bonnie moans as both men slam into her almost uncontrollably, not bothering to attempt a slow rhythm. When one of them pushes into her, the other pulls out. It makes things more intense especially since there's very little time between their thrusts.

Damon reaches up and grabs her breasts, softly squeezing them. He pinches her nipples between his fingers, knowing how sensitive she there while Stefan manages to find her clit and rubs it. Between those two things and the way they keep slamming in and out of her, she knows it won't take much more for her to erupt.

"Oh god!" she screams seconds later as she partially collapses onto Damon's chest. The only reason she doesn't fully fall is because of Stefan's grip on her waist. She sighs as her walls spasm around both men, bringing them closer to their own releases.

"Witchy!" Damon roars below her, his fangs out and his eyes demonic as he fills her with his come. He sits up, the urge to bite her hitting him full force.

Behind her, Stefan has also shifted, grunting into her neck impatiently as he too fills her with his seed.

Bonnie can feel their anticipation and it fuels her own. So it's no surprise when she lets out a loud moan when she feels their fangs pierce her skin. The thought and feel of them being so completely connected to her, pushes her over edge again and she eventually slumps against them, her energy completely gone..

Stefan and Damon continue to drink her blood, both feeling as though they are in heaven. Her blood is even better than they remember. They stop drinking after a while and Stefan pulls out of her before helping Damon lift Bonnie off his lap and placing her between them on the bed.

Once Bonnie recovers she sits up and looks at both men expectantly.

"What's with the look? Is there something you need?" Damon raises an eyebrow at her.

"Tell us what you want," Stefan adds.

"You _know_ what I want," her voice is low and filled with lust.

Damon and Stefan exchange a wicked grin and quickly shift into their vampire visages.

Bonnie sighs happily when several hands reach for her and she feels two sets of fangs – one in her thigh, the other on her breast- pierce her skin. She expects there to be several more bite marks covering her body by the time they are finished and she couldn't be more aroused.

* * *

Later the three collapse onto the large bed. Stefan settles himself on Bonnie's right and spoons her back, licking at his most recent bite mark. On Bonnie's other side, Damon shifts so her head is resting on his shoulder. The three of them continue to lay that way until Bonnie eventually sits up, pushing both men away from her.

"What are you going?" Damon frowns when Bonnie crawls out of bed. He figured they would be spending the rest of the day in bed.

"I'm starving so I'm going to take a shower…" She sees the lusty looks in their eyes and rushes to add, "Alone." She suppresses a grin when both men pout slightly. "I'm going to get dressed and then you two are taking me out for a burger."

"Whatever the lady wants." Stefan smiles at her, his voice completely sincere.

Damon on the other hand smirks, quipping. "The Queen has spoken."

And with that both men climb out of bed and head to their own bedrooms to get dressed.

* * *

They end up at a one of the diners in town and they request one of the circular booths so there's enough space for them to sit together and touch each other if they have the urge.

Damon and Stefan both order rare steaks while Bonnie ends up with two large burgers and a large order of fries. Most people would wonder if she could actually eat all of that in one sitting, but Damon and Stefan are well aware of her large appetite. They are still surprised however when Bonnie moans after each bite, which reminds them of the way she moans when she's with them.

"You know I'm a little offended that you're moaning like that because of a burger," Damon says after awhile. "Maybe I should take it from you."

"Take it and you won't be having me again." She glares at him before shoving a fry into her mouth.

"I meant no offense, but no man wants to hear that sound coming from their woman if he's not the one touching her." He grins, enjoying the annoyance in her eyes. He loves that despite the change in their relationship, they can still banter with each other.

"I haven't had a real burger in months." She says between bites. While she enjoyed the expensive food that she ate while she was in Europe with Klaus and Elijah, she definitely missed the more simple foods she gets here in her hometown. "I'm not apologizing for enjoying it." She pauses when Damon's last few words register. "So I'm your woman?" She knows this thing between them is more than sex, but they've never really had a real discussion about their relationship.

"You are." Stefan nods, grinning at the playful look in her eyes before cradling her hand in his.

She smiles when he rubs the palm of her hand with his thumb.

Damon smirks before leaning in to press a kiss to her neck. "I think what happened between us earlier proves it."

For a moment, Bonnie admires the way both men look tonight. Stefan is wearing grey Henley shirt that clings to his chest while Damon black sweater that brings out the blue in his eyes. Seeing how good they look in clothes makes her think about how good they look without them.

Damon's eyes darken when he sees the look in her eyes and he grips on her jean-covered knees underneath the table. "I think we should get to-go boxes for this stuff and pickup where we left off earlier.

She feels a chill go up her spine when Stefan grabs her wrist and presses a kiss to her pulse point, clearly in agreement with him.

"Mmmh," she moans at the feel of their hands on her. "As much I would enjoy that …we have some important things to discuss first. So you both need to behave and let me finish my food." She gives them each a stern look.

Stefan and Damon both let go of her and try to clear their minds. Still it doesn't stop them from thinking about getting between her thighs again.

Across the room, Elena Gilbert watches the trio interact, jealousy radiating off her. She looks distastefully at her former best friend, resentment rising within her. That should be her basking in their attention; it should her bed they are clamoring to get into. And at one point that had actually been the case, but now all they can see is _her_. Elena hears Stefan laugh at something Bonnie says and suddenly she gets the urge to confront Bonnie. It may not get her Stefan and Damon just yet, but maybe she can get inside Bonnie's head.

"Well if it isn't my slutty ex- best friend." She greets Bonnie, breaking into the trio's quiet conversation."

Bonnie fights the urge to roll her eyes at Elena. It's hard to believe that the one person she'd always gone to bat for is now an enemy, but things have a changed a lot in the last couple of years. "Is there a reason you came over to our table?"

"I just wondered if you realized they are only interested in you because you opened your legs for them. If they really wanted to be with you they would make you choose like they did with me." She grins arrogantly. "Instead they go for the easy sexy lay."

Before Bonnie can respond, Damon's jumping up and grabbing her arm, threatening lowly. "If I were you I would get the fuck out of here unless you want me to put you out of your misery."

Elena feels a burst of rage at his threat, but knows he'll make good on it.

"Fine, I'll leave." She looks at Bonnie. "But this conversation isn't over."

"I look forward to it," Bonnie grins sardonically.

Elena only lets out a growl before storming out of the diner.

So what was up with her?" Bonnie asks after Elena disappears out the door." I know she's been a handful ever since she turned off her emotions, but that was much even for her." She asks after Damon and Elena disappear out the door.

"Remember when we first started sleeping together?" Stefan says after awhile.

"Yeah." She nods thinking of a year ago when they first started working together to take out Klaus. Elena hadn't been happy about them, but she couldn't exactly say anything since she was interested in Damon.

"And I'm sure you're aware that before I was added to the equation, I was sleeping with Elena. It ended once she left town to chase after Katherine, but she came back to town a few months ago hoping to reconcile with me." Damon explains."Let's just say definitely wasn't happy when I informed her that I wasn't interested and had moved on. "

"Not really she left us alone for most part. I think she figured we ended things with you." Stefan shrugs.

"But now she's seen us together, she knows that's not the case and now I'm in her crosshairs."

"Pretty much." Damon confirms before growing serious. "Bonnie, you know you have nothing to worry about because if she tries anything we'll put a stop to it."

"I can handle myself,"

"We know that, but that doesn't mean we won't be protective of you. You're important to us." Stefan adds just as seriously as Damon.

"Well I'm glad you two have my back then." She smiles at them before picking up her burger and taking another bite.

* * *

Outside Elena paces in the alley behind the diner, still furious over what happened inside. She can't believe Damon had the nerve to talk to her like that. What's worse is the fact that Stefan didn't even defend her. And all because they are both enamored with Bonnie.

"I really need to find a way to get her out of her picture," She murmurs to herself.

"I think I can help you with that." A voice says suddenly, startling Elena.

Elena stiffens when she turns toward the voice and sees a tall blonde-haired vampire standing at the end of the alley. "Who are you?" He's very handsome, but he's not really her type.

"My name is David." He gives her a charming smile.

"Okay, _David_. Is there a reason you're eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"I saw what happened in that diner and I think I can help you with your problem."

"Why would you want to help me when you don't even know me?"

"Simple I want the witch to myself. That won't happen with those two acting as her bodyguards. So I need to find a way to get her alone so I can make my move. Once that happens you're welcome to those two morons inside."

"What did you have in mind?"Elena asks suddenly intrigued.


End file.
